


In

by madicham



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: inner monologue type of thing, spoilers for season 3 of gx I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madicham/pseuds/madicham
Summary: Stuck in his own head while the Supreme King's in control, Judai thinks about things





	In

Judai had been told he has a one track mind when it comes to dueling. Or that he’s stuck in his own head. His friends told him that, and were probably right, but he didn’t really care. It’s not like it was a bad thing.

How funny and ironic it was then, that he was literally stuck in his own head now. And who would’ve thought the inside of his head would be a black void with floating mirrors. Guess his head really was empty! Oh, how his friends would laugh at him

That is, if they weren’t all dead.

Perhaps not all of them, but those still alive had left him when he avenged the ones that fell. He didn’t really get that. Didn’t want to think about it either.

As he was saying, how silly it is that his head really is this big, dark, empty space. If there’s no one around to laugh at him, he’d laugh at himself, right!

But he couldn’t manage even that. It felt like he didn’t even remember how to laugh. Why did he want to anyway? There wasn’t anything left to be happy about. No one left to laugh with.

No, no, empty head, remember. That’s silly and funny. It didn’t seem like it to him, it didn’t make him happy. It didn’t make him feel anything. But he was aware it was supposed to be funny. And you’re supposed to laugh at funny things. 

So come on. Laugh.

But he didn’t. Couldn’t. 

Maybe he would’ve, if he was in control. But he was in his head. He couldn’t really fake emotions when he was in a place that was all thoughts and emotions. And his emotions weren’t in his head anymore. He had locked them away, because they weren’t worth it. 

Too much sad and pain and anger, so he threw them all away, and who cared that joy and love and happiness had to go too? Who cared, he didn’t feel those anymore anyway. Who cared, when the only person he loved was no more. They had sacrificed everything to protect him and what of it? They were no more.

But that was fine. It didn’t make him sad or hurt or angry anymore. He didn’t need protecting either. He could take care of himself now. He could gather an army by himself now. He could destroy the world by himself now. 

Because without them, this kind of world was only sad and pain and anger, and he’d get rid of all of that, envelop everything in gentle darkness and—  
Ah that didn’t seem right. What was he thinking about again?

Were those even his thoughts?

They had to be, if they were in his head. But they didn’t feel like it. Or, almost.

They were his, but were they truly his, or did they come from the him in the mirror. That was him still, wasn’t it?

Was it really alright to let that reflection do as he pleases? It didn’t feel right. But it didn’t feel wrong either.

It should be alright, since that was also him, and if he stayed true to himself, it’d be alright. And that was still him, right?

The mirror didn’t really show him a face. Only that black helmet. Occasionally eyes – cold and yellow. They were his eyes, weren’t they?

All this talk about him and his, but who was he again?

The Supreme King.

That didn’t sit right. But it didn’t sit wrong either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it !!  
> This was written in an hour, the prompt was "in"


End file.
